darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stan Richards of Windsor/The Last Shot Issue 1 - 3/22/2015
Issue #1 March 2015 Stan Richards A1 DARK TOWER SERIES NEWS 'Dark Tower in Print' Sometime ago Robin Furth, writer of the much acclaimed Dark Tower Comics imprinted by Marvel Comics claimed that The Journey Begins would probably be the last Dark Tower comic done. However, with such a wanted series, that statement did not last, and so The Gunslinger comics were produced. Once again, after the run, Robin Furth and the creative team claimed it was time to hang up the towel. Well, looks like they're at it again! Not long after adapting the first book into a series of fifteen comics, this process is also being done to The Drawing of the Three. We now have the collected edition of The Prisoner (Comics), that was release on March 10th, and contains the five comics in the run. Be sure to pick up your copy at your local bookstore! 'Dark Tower Film Adaptation' Last we heard in October 2014, Stephen King had confirmed that the Dark Tower Series is still being adapted into a film or television series. Mr. King, when asked about the length of planning and production was quoted as saying, “It took me 35, 36 years to write ‘The Dark Tower.’ I can wait the movie,” King said. “We’ve been close a couple of times. I’m content to see what happens. Sooner or later, it’ll show up.” 1 Also, fairly recently, concept art has surfaced that was done by Gregory Hill, in preparation for the Dark Tower adaptations. They can be found on his portfolio or on the wiki. And so the tower is closer.. B DARK TOWER WIKI NEWS 'B1 THE POLLS ARE IN!' In our last set of polls the first question we asked was something simple, yet detrimental to The Dark Tower Series, or any series of novels, for that matter. We asked: "Who is your favorite character of the series?" Now, we all know good characters make a good novel, so the answers we recieved from voters were not all that shocking - but the response was large. The results are in! The number one, all-time-favorite character in the series, based on 791 votes is our hero (or anti-hero), our main man, Roland Deschain. It's not a surprise that The Gunslinger of old, even with his foolish and sometimes arrogant ways can always charm a lady, break a lad with envy, and generally shoot to impress. Now, the lowest voted character(s), were grouped into one category of voting, and they still sunk underneath Roland, Eddie Dean (253 votes), Susannah Dean (44 votes) , Jake Chambers (101 votes) , Oy (204 votes) , Walter Padick (43 votes), and even the miscellanous 'Other' (36 votes) option. These two underlings of the Red... Crimson King and Mordred Deschain, with both of them, together, only trailing behind everyone (even a Billy-Bumbler) with a 18 score vote. Well, at least they make good villains- everyone hates them. For our second question we asked, "Should the Dark Tower Series be expanded?" Well, when we ask, you answer! According to the majority of voters yes, through books was the common response with 239 votes. The second highest response was no, it is more or less complete, with 66 votes. On the other end of the spectrum, voters believed only comic adaptations should be made (12 votes), or books and comics (49 votes). 'B2 DARK TOWER WIKI CHANGES' At the current time, not many changes will be made to the wiki, as I feel we have a nice set up. However, the Quote of the Day feature appears to be broken (either that, or the Crimson King has possessed it as it just keeps claiming it is the Eater of Worlds). Since the last wikia-structural change, it's been like this, so we may remove and re-add it. Also, support for the Path of the Beam on our homepage will be eliminated, as the page no longer exists. C Administrative Requests 'C1 REQUESTED PAGES AND ACTIONS' Although we house an immensive encyclopedia on Dark Tower related information, there are a few things that are missing, but for the time being the only requested pages are for The Prisoner (Comics) and the chapter summaries. However, I am also looking for someone to safely remove The Quote of the Day feature and the link to the Path of the Beam Facebook page, as I have seemed to forgotten the coding and screw up the main page when attempting. Please message me before doing so, as the page may be locked out, and if not done correctly, I will revert. 'C2 REQUESTED POSITIONS' Although User:NickP96 Nick is a fantastic admin, I would like to recruit one more admin for our team. Furthermore, I need more Peacekeepers on the site, as I am seeing an increase in negative/demeaning/vandalizing behaviour. If interested in either position, message me. Category:Blog posts